Red Death
by KaitoMFA
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki suami dari Kushina Uzumaki yang di beritakan meninggal saat malam Kyuubi mengamuk. namun sebenarnya masih hidup.


**DISCLAMIER : NARUTO punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Lokasi Tidak Dikenal

"Obito," Minato Namikaze, Hokage Keempat dan pahlawan Perang Shinobi Besar Ketiga berkata saat dia melihat pria bertopeng orange di depannya mengenakan jubah hitam dan merah. "Kau ingat apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Hai sensei," kata pria Obito yang tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Tapi aku harus mengatakan aku terkejut kau seorang Hokage ingin aku melepaskan Kyuubi di desa yang kau sumpah untuk lindungi."

"Kau tahu betul Obito bahwa posisiku sebagai Hokage adalah cara untuk membalasnya." Yondaime Hokage mengatakan dengan suara berbisa ketika pikirannya menggambarkan wajah Uzumaki terkutuk yang telah mencuri cinta dalam hidupnya dari dia. "Jangan mengecewakanku Obito." Keempat memperingatkan memelototi pria di depannya.

"Hai Sensei," kata Obito sebelum menjauh dari pemimpin sejati Akatsuki.

Line Break

Hari berikutnya

Uzumaki Residence

"Naruto-kun cepatlah aku lapar -ttebane!" Seorang Kushina Uzumaki yang sedang hamil besar berteriak dengan tidak sabar sambil menunggu suaminya, Naruto, bergegas agar mereka bisa pergi ke Ichiraku.

"Aku akan datang Kushina-sama." Sebuah suara memanggil kembali dengan bercanda sebelum seorang pria turun dari tangga. Dia jangkung, tampan dengan mata ungu dan rambut merah khas Clan Uzumaki. Dia mengenakan pakaian standar Konoha jounin lengkap dengan pelindung dahi hitam diikat di kepalanya. Dia tidak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki, dan suami Kushina Uzumaki.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu dattebane itu!" ucap Kushina yang marah berteriak sambil memukul kepala suaminya.

"OWWW Kushina-chan aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka kalau kau bercanda tentang Naruto itu." ucap Kushina cemberut

"Aku tahu Kushina-chan, aku minta maaf," Naruto meminta maaf dengan tulus menarik istrinya yang mengerutkan keningnya ke pelukannya.

"Naruto-kun apakah kau pernah menyesali hari itu?" Kushina dengan ragu-ragu bertanya melihat ke arah suaminya yang dia tahu hari apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa menyesali hari ketika aku bertemu Kushi-hime-ku yang cantik," tanya Naruto sambil melengkungkan alisnya yang menyebabkan Kushina memerah sebelum dia memukul dengan keras kepala Naruto lagi.

"Aku sedang serius dattebane!" Kushina berteriak ingin suaminya jujur tentang perasaannya tentang hari itu. Pada hari kakeknya memerintahkan Naruto untuk meninggalkan klannya dan rumahnya agar dia bisa pindah ke Konoha dengannya untuk melayani dan melindunginya.

"Begitu juga aku Kushina-chan," Naruto mengatakan pada istrinya dengan serius. "Aku tidak menyesali hari itu." Naruto menambahkan sebelum menciumnya untuk menegaskan kembali pernyataannya. "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi dan membelikanmu ramen itu." Naruto mengumumkan menarik bibirnya menjauh dari istrinya yang bingung.

Line Break

Jalanan Konoha

"Obasan," Naruto disambut gembira saat dia dan Kushina berhenti di depan seorang wanita yang sudah seperti ibu kedua baginya.

"Naruto-chan," Koharu disambut dengan hangat tersenyum pada pria yang merupakan anak temannya, ibu Naruto, telah memintanya untuk mengurusnya sejak bocah itu pindah ke Konoha. "Pergi untuk makan ramen untuk Kushina-chan yang aku lihat." ucap Koharu senang tersenyum pada wanita berambut merah di samping putra angkatnya.

"Hai Obasan," Kushina menjawab tersipu malu karena betapa jelasnya dia dan Naruto membeli ramen untuk memuaskan keinginannya. "kau bisa bergabung dengan kami jika kau ingin dattebane!" Kushina dengan antusias. sedikit tertawa dari Koharu saat dia melihat wanita Uzumaki semakin memerah karena malu.

"Aku minta maaf Kushina-chan tapi aku harus bertemu dengan Danzo dan Hiruzen," Koharu meminta maaf sebelum tersenyum saat dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto dan istrinya.

"Naruto-kun," Kushina berkata memanggil suaminya saat mereka berjalan ke depan.

"Hmh," Naruto bergumam menanggapi saat dia mengembalikan banyak salam hormat yang dia terima.

"Apakah kau sudah bicara dengan Minato?" Kushina bertanya ingin tahu apakah suaminya telah berbicara dengan sahabatnya.

"Tentang segel itu," Naruto berbisik mengetahui bahwa istrinya khawatir tentang fakta bahwa itu akan melemah ketika dia melahirkan. "Aku ," Naruto memberitahu Kushina setelah melihat dia mengangguk. "Dia dan Hiruzen-ojisan telah membuat rencana untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan segel selama kelahiranmu." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Dan bagaimana dengan Jiraiya-sensei?" Kushina bertanya ingin Senseinya, Naruto dan Minato berada di sana untuk juga memantau segel karena selain dia dan Minato dia adalah satu-satunya master penyegel di Konoha.

"Aku belum berbicara dengannya," Naruto mengaku tidak melihat sensei mereka dalam hampir dua minggu.

"Oh," Kushina hanya mengatakan tidak menyukai bahwa senseinya tidak akan ada di sana saat dia mengerutkan kening sebelum tersenyum saat dia melihat seseorang. "MEBUKI-CHAN!" Kushina dengan bersemangat berteriak melambai pada temannya yang sedang hamil yang berdiri di depan Ichiraku sebelum berlari dengan canggung padanya.

"MEBUKI-CHAN KAU DI SINI DATTEBANE!" Kushina berkata dengan penuh semangat berhenti di depan temannya, Mebuki Namikaze.

"Kushina-chan," kata Mebuki gembira dengan senyum di wajahnya saat dia melihat si rambut merah sebelum wajahnya memerah saat dia melihat Naruto. "Naruto," Mebuki menyapa melihat Naruto sekarang mengingatkan dia waktu di akademi yang dulu Naruto hanya seorang dead last dan berkembang menjadi shinobi kuat seperti sekarang, dia bersama dengan sebagian besar di murid kelasnya telah mengolok-oloknya, sebelum ia menjadi pahlawan perang dari Perang Shinobi Besar Ketiga bersama suaminya Minato.

"Mebuki," ucap Naruto disambut senyum oleh istri rekannya yang menyebabkan wajahnya memerah.

"Mebuki-chan kami akan makan ramen kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Kushina bertanya tidak menyadari efek suaminya pada Mebuki

"Tentu Kushina-chan," kata Mebuki tersenyum pada si rambut merah yang pernah dia benci karena Minato menyukai Kushina. Tapi itu telah berubah setelah akademi ketika Kushina menunjukkan minat yang jelas pada Naruto dan bukan Minato, menyebabkan pria pirang itu pindah.

"Jadi Mebuki dimana Minato?" Naruto bertanya ingin berbicara dengan temannya tentang segel Kyuubi.

"Dia ada di kantornya Naruto," jawab Mebuki dengan pipi yang sedikit memanas.

"Oke," kata Naruto sambil mengangguk pada Mebuki, dia membuat catatan mental untuk mengunjungi temannya setelah mereka mendapat ramen.

"OJISAN!" Kushina disambut dengan penuh semangat saat mereka memasuki Ramen Ichiraku.

"Kushina-chan, Naruto-kun, Namikaze-sama." Ichiraku disambut kembali sambil tersenyum melihat dua pelanggan utamanya dan istri Yondaime. "Apa yang akan kalian pesan ?" Pria itu bertanya melihat Kushina khususnya.

"seperti biasa Dattebane!" Kushina berkata dengan penuh semangat menyebabkan suaminya mengeluh ketika dia merasa dompetnya sangat terang dari tagihan besar yang tidak diragukan lagi harus dia bayar ketika istrinya selesai.

Line Break

Kantor Hokage

"Minato," Naruto disambut dengan senyum saat memasuki kantor temannya.

"Naruto," Minato membalas dengan senyum terpaksa menatap pria yang dibencinya. "Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mu?" Minato bertanya dengan nada ramah palsu.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang rencana kau dan Hiruzen-sama untuk persalinan Kushina-chan." ucap Naruto menyebabkan Minato dalam hati menggeram ketika dia mendengar pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

'Ini adalah si bodoh Kushina-chan pilih dari pada aku. dia bahkan tidak bisa membuat rencana untuk melahirkan anaknya sendiri, 'pikir Minato dengan jijik ketika dia melihat pria yang Kushina cintai.

"Sebuah lokasi yang dijaga telah didirikan di luar desa. Biwako akan membantu melahirkan bayimu," kata Minato.

"Dan segelnya?" Tanya Naruto.

'Akan rusak,' pikir Minato terkekeh dalam hati ketika dia melihat pria di depannya yang telah dia rencanakan untuk mengambil semuanya.

"Dengan Aku ada di sana segel itu akan tetap utuh." ucap Minato meyakinkan.

"Terima kasih, Minato," kata Naruto tersenyum pada pria itu. "Aku tahu kita tidak dalam kondisi baik ketika kita masih anak-anak, tapi aku senang itu telah berubah."

"Aku juga senang," kata Minato tersenyum pada lelaki yang gagal memperhatikan tatapan gelap di matanya.

Line Break

Malam itu

Lokasi Rahasia

"Dorong Kushina-chan, kau hampir sampai," Naruto mendorong, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dari pegangan istrinya yang kuat saat ia hampir menghancurkan tangannya.

"TUTUP MULUT MU BERENGSEK KAU MENYEBABKAN INI KEPADA KU!" Kushina berteriak memelototi suaminya saat dia mencoba mendorong lagi.

"Minato bagaimana segelnya?" Naruto bertanya ke arah sang Hokage.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Minato hanya menahan dorongan untuk membanting Rasengan ke wajah Naruto. "Di mana kau Obito?" Pria berambut pirang itu berpikir marah ketika dia bertanya-tanya di mana muridnya berada.

"Satu lagi dorongan besar Kushina-chan," Biwako menyemangati saat dia melihat kepala bayi pertama.

"AHHHHHH!" Kushina menjerit mempererat pegangannya di sekitar tangan Naruto sebelum berhenti ketika dia mendengar tangisan bayi di atas jeritannya.

"Ini anak laki-laki!" Biwako mengumumkan menggendong bayi yang menangis menyebabkan orang tua anak itu tersenyum.

"Kau berhasil," kata Naruto dengan bangga sebelum mencium istrinya.

"Ya," kata Kushina sambil terengah-engah sambil tersenyum letih pada bayi yang ada gedongan Biwako sebelum ia serahkan pada dokter yang dibawanya untuk membantu.

"Masih ada satu lagi," Biwako mengumumkan menyebabkan kedua orang tua itu berkeringat karena malu ketika mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sejenak melupakan si kembar lain dalam sukacita mereka. "Sekarang beri aku satu dorongan besar Kushina-chan." Biwako menyemangati mengetahui kembaran kedua dengan mudah mengikuti yang pertama.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina berteriak saat dia mendorong sekeras yang dia bisa sebelum berhenti lagi untuk kedua kalinya ketika tangisan bayi lain memenuhi ruangan.

"Ini perempuan," Biwako mengumumkan menggendong bayi kedua.

"Min-" Naruto mulai ingin bertanya pada satu-satunya pria pirang di ruangan tentang segel itu, tetapi dia berhenti ketika dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu sebelum dia menyaksikan dua kunai menusuk leher Biwako dan si asisten.

"Minato Namikaze dan Naruto Uzumaki," Seorang pria bertopeng orange berkata saat dia muncul di depan Kushina, Naruto, dan Minato memegang kedua bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan.

"Siapapun yang kau biarkan anak-anakku pergi," Naruto menggeram dengan berbahaya saat dia mengumpulkan chakra alam. Mengubah mata ungunya menjadi orb orange yang bersinar.

Orang di balik topeng orange itu tertawa kecil sebelum melakukan persis seperti yang diminta Naruto dan melepaskan kedua anak itu.

'Tidak!,' Naruto berpikir dengan waspada saat dia melihat pria itu melepaskan bayinya sebelum berlari menuju salah satu dari mereka dan menangkapnya bersamaan saat Minato menangkap yang lain menggunakan **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu).**

"Naruto bawa bayi-bayi itu ke tempat yang aman dan aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Kushina," kata Minato dengan nada berwibawa yang menyembunyikan kemarahan yang dia rasakan di dalam atas fakta bahwa jurusnya telah disamai oleh kecepatan Naruto.

"Hai Minato," kata Naruto sambil mengangguk kepada temannya sebelum mengambil bayi yang lain dan menggunakan Kecepatan Sage Mode miliknya untuk berlari ke tempat aman. Berencana untuk kembali dan membantu Minato mengambil Kushina dan membunuh orang yang berani mengambil istrinya dan mengancam anak-anaknya.

Line Break

Rumah Koharu

"Obasan!" Naruto memanggilnya dengan mendesak ketika dia muncul di rumah bibinya.

"Naruto-chan," kata Koharu kaget ketika mendengar desakan dalam suaranya dan melihat mata pria yang mengatakan bahwa dia dalam mode Sage berarti sesuatu yang serius sedang terjadi.

"Aku ingin kamu menjaga bayi-bayi ku tetap aman," kata Naruto, yang tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama. dia harus bersiap untuk menyelamatkan istrinya.

"Naruto-chan ap-" Koharu mulai bertanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi tetapi mendapatkan jawabannya saat dia dan orang lain di Konoha tiba-tiba merasakan chakra kebencian kuat membanjiri seluruh desa sebelum raungan keras terdengar di sekelilingnya. "Kyuubi." Wanita tua itu berbisik shock dan takut.

"Aku harus pergi menghentikannya dan menyelamatkan Kushina obasan, aku ingin kamu merawat bayi-bayi ku" ucap Naruto dengan suara serius ketika dia merasakan Kyuubi di pusat desa dan istrinya dirantai di luarnya oleh pria bertopeng yang sekarang bertarung dengan Minato.

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto," kata Koharu cemas ketika dia mengambil bayi-bayi yang menangis dari lelaki yang dilihatnya sebagai putra.

"Aku akan," janji Naruto, sambil melirik terakhir kalinya pada bayinya. Sebelum berlari keluar rumah saat dia menggunakan chakra Alam, dia terus mengumpulkan chakra alam untuk meningkatkan kecepatannya.

Line Break

"Kita harus memindahkan Kyuubi ke luar desa," kata Hiruzen lebih kepada dirinya daripada orang-orang di sekitarnya saat dia menyaksikan kerusakan yang dilakukan Kyubi dari atap. "Aku butuh Enma." Hiruzen berbisik ketika dia membentuk segel tangan untuk memanggil raja monyet tetapi berhenti ketika tangan yang kuat mencengkeram bahunya.

"Naruto ap-" Hiruzen mulai ingin bertanya mengapa Naruto menghentikannya, ketika dia melihat tatapan tenang dan terkontrol di mata pria itu. Ekspresi yang hanya dilihatnya di mata para pendahulunya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hadapi ini," kata Naruto dengan tenang, suaranya terdengar oleh semua shinobi yang dekat menoleh padanya.

"Naruto kita harus memindahkan Kyuubi ke luar desa." Hiruzen memerintahkan untuk dan mendapat anggukan dari pria yang berlari ke depan menghindari cakar bijuu sebelum dia berhenti di belakang kyubi dan mencengkeram salah satu ekornya yang berayun sembilan.

"Argh," Naruto menggeretakn gigi, banyak yang kaget dan kagum mereka yang menonton, saat Naruto mengangkat bijuu besar dengan ekornya dan melemparkannya ke arah luar dinding desa.

"HEY KYUUBI!" Naruto berteriak sambil mengabaikan tatapan terpesona yang dia dapat. "LAWAN MU ADALAH AKU!"teriak Naruto sambil memegang kedua lengannya, dia menyerbu ke arah bijuu yang menggeram ke arahnya di luar tembok desa.

" **FUTON: RASENRENSHURIKEN**!" Naruto berteriak saat dua bola besar dikelilingi oleh bilah angin seperti fuma shuriken yang terbentuk di masing-masing tangannya sebelum dia melemparkan keduanya ke arah Kyuubi yang menggeram.

BOOOM

Dua ledakan terdengar saat jutsu menghantam bijuu besar itu.

'Wow,' sebagian besar shinobi berpikir dengan kagum ketika mereka menyaksikan seorang pria bertempur melawan Bijuu dan bertanya-tanya apakah jutsu kuatnya berhasil. Sebelum terperangah ketika abu ledakan tertiup angin memperlihatkan Kyuubi yang marah. Kyuubi menggeram pada Naruto sebelum membuka Mulutnya lebar mengumpulkan bola chakra negatif dan positif, perlahan membentuk bola hitam besar.

"Bijudama," Hiruzen berbisik kaget saat dia melihat Kyuubi di kejauhan bersiap untuk menembakkan serangan yang menakutkan yang pertama kali dia dengar dari Hashirama menuju Naruto dan desa.

'Sial!'Naruto berpikir mengutuk saat dia berdiri di depan dinding desa sambil menonton bijuu di depannya mengumpulkan chakra untuk serangan besar-besaran.' Aku harus menggunakannya. 'Naruto berpikir mengeraskan matanya yang sekarang menyipit saat dia menyadari dia harus gunakan satu hal yang bisa menghentikan bola besar yang dibentuk Kyuubi. Menepuk tangannya bersama Naruto mengumpulkan sejumlah besar chakra alam yang dia perlukan untuk melakukan teknik yang hanya legenda di klannya yang sekarang sudah mati.

'SEKARANG!' Naruto berpikir bahwa dia telah mengumpulkan cukup chakra alam seperti yang dia kehendaki untuk menyelimuti di sekitar tubuhnya, mengejutkan setiap shinobi yang menyaksikan api orange-putih seperti bentuk chakra mulai muncul di sekitar Naruto sebelum perlahan mengambil bentuk humanoid besar dan tumbuh semakin menbesar.

"Hokage-sama apa itu?"tanya seorang shinobi kedua matanya menatap ketiga kepala dan enam tangan humanoid bersenjata besar yang terbentuk di sekitar Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu," Hiruzen berbisik mengejutkan beberapa shinobi saat mereka mendengar Hokage dengan gelar 'Profesor' mengatakan dia tidak tahu.

"Argh," Naruto mengerang dari dalam humanoid saat dia berkonsentrasi untuk menyeimbangkan jumlah besar chakra Alam yang dia kumpulkan dan menyelimuti dari tubuhnya.

"Sensei," kata Obito sambil berdiri di hadapan Minato yang memegang Kushina yang tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. "Mungkin kita harus membunuhnya, dia bisa menjadi masalah." Uchiha menyarankan saat dia dan Hokage menyaksikan Naruto membentuk humanoid yang mengesankan di seberang Kyuubi yang akan menembaknya.

"Tidak," kata Minato dengan suara datar yang menyembunyikan kemarahan yang dia rasakan karena melihat pria yang dibencinya melakukan teknik yang mengesankan seperti itu. "Aku butuh dia hidup untuk apa yang aku rencanakan." Minato menambahkan dengan mengetahui bahwa membunuh Naruto akan menghentikan rencananya untuk apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya. "Apakah kau memiliki segel itu?" Minato bertanya pada Obito.

"Ya, sensei, aku memilikinya di sini," kata Obito sambil menarik keluar segel kompleks yang diberikan sensei kepadanya.

"Bagus dengan teknik yang dia gunakan, dia pasti akan pingsan setidaknya selama beberapa hari. Itu akan memberimu cukup waktu untuk menempatkan segel padanya dan membuangnya di tempat yang aku katakan." Minato menginstruksikan. mengetahui dia harus pergi sekarang jika ingin menyelamatkan cinta dalam hidupnya Kushina yang perlahan-lahan sekarat akibat ekstraksi saat dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

"Hai Sen-" Obito mulai ingin mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti tetapi terputus oleh ledakan keras yang terdengar di kejauhan.

BOOOOOOOOM

Semua orang di Konoha mendengar bijudama yang diluncurkan Kyuubi bertabrakan dengan enam tangan Avatar bersenjata Naruto. Menciptakan gelombang kejut besar saat bola bijudama meledak dan berusaha mengalahkan avatar Naruto.

"Argh!" Naruto menggerutu dari dalam avatarnya, saat ia menyelimuti chakra alam ke dalamnya untuk mempertahankannya saat mengambil kekuatan penuh ledakan bijudama.

'Naruto,' pikir Sandaime dan beberapa shinobi dengan khawatir saat mereka melihat ledakan bijudama. sebelum menghela nafas lega saat cahaya memudar memperlihatkan Naruto yang dapat bertahan.

" **KUCHIYOSE: no JUTSU**!" Naruto dan beberapa shinobi lainnya mendengarnya dan melihat ketika kilatan kuning muncul tinggi di atas Kyuubi.

"Yondaime-sama" ucap setiap shinobi yang melihat dengan pikiran lega ketika awan besar asap yang muncul di atas Kyuubi mulai menghilang menampakan Minato yang berada di atas Gamabunta dengan jubahnya tertiup angin saat dia membawa Kushina yang pingsan.

"Ad-" Gamabunta mulai dengan suara kasar dari atas Kyuubi yang ingin tahu kenapa dia dipanggil tetapi berhenti ketika dia melihat avatar di depannya. Avatar Asura! 'Gamabunta berpikir dengan terkejut, matanya melebar, seperti dia menatap teknik yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Asura Otsutsuki..

"Gamabunta aku membutuhkanmu untuk membantu menahan Kyuubi agar aku bisa menyegelnya!" Minato berteriak dari atas kepala katak itu, memecahkan pikirannya saat menyadari dia berada di atas biju yang mencoba melarikan diri.

"Baik!," kata Gamabunta ketika dia bergerak untuk lebih menahan biju itu tetapi gagal karena Kyuubi menggunakan kekuatannya yang luar biasa menggulingkan katak itu. "Minato aku tidak bisa-"ucao Bos katak itu ingin memberi tahu Minato bahwa dia tidak bisa menahan tetapi berhenti ketika enam lengan chakra bergerak di sekitarnya untuk membantu menahan kyuubi.

"Naruto," Gamabunta berbisik kaget ketika katak itu melihat orang Naruto yang berhasil menggunakan teknik dari anak Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

"MINATO KAU HARUS MENYEGEL KYUUBI SEKARANG!" teriak Naruto saat merasakan avatarnya mulai memudar.

"Aku tahu," Minato menggeram di bawah nafasnya ketika dia mengunakan Jutsu Hiraishin dan berada di depan Kyuubi sebelum dengan lembut meletakkan Kushina saat dia bersiap menggunakan jutsu penyegel yang akan memungkinkannya menyegel setengah Kyuubi di dalam Kushina dan separuh lainnya dalam dirinya tanpa harus memanggil shinigami.

" **SHIKI FUJIN**!" Minato mendengar seseorang berteriak dari belakangnya sebelum dia bisa memulai penyegelannya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan semua orang pada Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" "HIRUZEN!" teriak Naruto dan Minato masing-masing, Naruto terkejut dan Minato dalam kemarahan.

"Minato-kun, Naruto-kun aku akan melakukan penyegelan dan aku meninggalkan desa ini pada kalian!"ucap Hiruzen memberi tahu keduanya bahwa dia siap untuk mati dan tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghentikannya.

"Hai Hokage-sama," kata Naruto lirih, mengangguk dengan hormat kepada orang yang akan mengorbankan dirinya.

"Hai Hokage-sama," kata Minato memastikan untuk terdengar hormat karena sebagian besar shinobi dari Konoha sedang menonton tetapi menggeram dalam hati ketika dia melihat lelaki tua yang telah mengotori rencananya untuk mendapatkan setengah kekuatan Kyuubi.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun," kata Hiruzen tersenyum sedih.

"Selamat tinggal ojisan," kata Naruto tersenyum kembali dengan mata berkaca-kaca pada Pria itu, sebelum dia dan setiap shinobi menyaksikan Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage Ketiga, mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel setengah Kyuubi kembali ke Kushina dan setengah lainnya ke dirinya sendiri.

Line Break

Dua hari kemudian

Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Argh," Kushina mengerang saat dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. "Na-ru-to-ku-n," ucap serak Kushina ketika kesadaranya secara bertahap pulih. dia memanggil nama orang yang paling ingin dilihatnya saat mulai sadar.

"KUSHINA!" wanita berambut merah itu mendengar saat pendengarannya kembali padanya.

"Na-ru-to-ku-n," Kushina dengan suara serak, berpikir itu adalah suaminya yang memanggil, tetapi hanya menemui kekecewaan karena orang itu bukan suaminya. "Mi-ko-to," ucap Kushina berhasil dengan tenggorokannya yang sakit saat dia melihat teman Uchiha nya yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kushina!" Mikoto memanggil lagi dengan khawatir karena dia dan semua orang di ruangan itu menyaksikan si rambut merah terbangun.

"Mi-ko-to-cha-n di-ma-na-Na-r-ut-o-k-un?"kata Kushina lemah ingin tahu di mana suaminya berada karena dia tidak bisa melihatnya di ruangan ini.

"Ini ada air," kata Mikoto sambil menawarkan air sahabatnya untuk tenggorokannya yang kering menghindari pertanyaan Kushina ketika dia membantunya minum.

"Terima kasih," kata Kushina setelah selesai meneguk air yang membebaskan tenggorokannya. "Di mana Naruto-kun?" Kushina bertanya melihat sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan teman-temannya.

"Kushina-chan, berapa banyak yang kau ingat?" Koharu bertanya memecah keheningan suram yang memenuhi ruangan sejak pertanyaan Kushina ketika dia melangkah di depannya.

Kushina mengerutkan kening saat dia memeras otaknya sebelum terengah-engah saat dia mengingat ingatan terakhirnya. "BAYI- BAYIKU, KYUUB-" Kushina mulai meracau panik tetapi dihentikan oleh Koharu yang meletakkan tangan di bahunya untuk menghentikannya.

"Bayi-bayi mu baik-baik saja," Koharu menenangkan dengan senyuman. "Dan Kyuubi ditangani."

"Dan Naruto-kun?" Kushina bertanya melihat sekeliling ruangan ingin tahu di mana suaminya dan kenapa tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"D-dia," Koharu mulai ragu-ragu ingin memberi tahu Kushina apa yang terjadi pada pria yang mereka berdua pedulikan tetapi gagal ketika dia menangis memikirkan bagaimana dia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

"Koharu biarkan aku," kata Minato berjalan dari Mebuki, yang menggendong putra mereka yang baru lahir, Menma, sebelum meletakkan tangan simpatik di bahu Koharu untuk memberi tahu dia bahwa dia akan mengambil beban untuk memberitahu Kushina.

"Kushina," Minato mulai menghela nafas panjang. "Setelah membantu dengan penyegelan Kyuubi Naruto pingsan karena kelelahan, dia dirawat di salah satu kamar di sebelah ruangan mu untuk pemulihan. Tapi pria bertopeng datang kembali dan dia," Minato terus memaksa suaranya untuk putus asa dan ekspresinya sedih. "D-dia menyusup ke ruangan Naruto dan membunuh penjaga ANBU yang aku tugaskan untuk menjaganya sebelum membunuhnya." Minato menambahkan kebohongan yang telah dia sampaikan kepada semua orang. "Aku minta maaf Kushina."

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! NARUTO-KUN TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI!" Kushina berteriak menatap wajah-wajah individu di ruangan saat dia mencoba untuk menemukan beberapa tanda bahwa ini adalah lelucon kejam dalam ekspresi mereka sebelum meneteskan air mata saat dia gagal menemukan apapun.

"Aku minta maaf Kushina," kata Minato bergerak maju, ingin merangkul dan menghibur wanita yang dicintainya tetapi gagal saat Mikoto mendahuluinya menarik Kushina yang sekarang terisak-isak ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja Kushina-chan," Mikoto menenangkan memeluk Kushina dia gagal melihat ekspresi kebencian yang dikirim Minato kepadanya.

 **NOTE : Ini fic yg di buat oleh almarhum sahabat saya dia ingin mengupload fic ini sebelum meninggal tapi tuhan berkehendak lain.**


End file.
